The present invention relates to the adjustable mounting of a running wheel for and in a crane, and having an axle mounted in a web structure under utilization of bearings, the web structure pertaining to the movable portion of a crane, carriage, head carrier, or the like.
German petty patent and utility model No. 77 12 358 discloses the mounting of a wheel of the type to which the invention pertains, such that the axle can be adjusted as to elevation and/or parallelism of the axes in relation to the bearings and to the normal on the track or rail on which the wheel runs. A bearing housing is used which has an eccentric bore and will, upon turning cover a full circle. Turning the eccentric bearing housing, however, entails directly a change in elevation, even if only axis orientation or lateral gauge is to be adjusted. Moreover, adjusting the orientation of the axes by turning the eccentric bearing mounts in relation to each other entails an undesired play of the wheel and tilting of the plane of rotation.